waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tua Scoot
Welcome Hi, welcome to War of Legends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:WarOfLegends page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ElfAnurin (Talk) 06:05, 10 January 2010 Re:Heyy 'Sup. I though that I probably should do some general clean up to the pages so that they all look spick and span before the game is released and 100s of people start editing. 06:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, same. The thing that I think I am best at, style guide things, I can't do since nobody has creates a style guide yet for this wiki (Or even a "WarofLegends:" namespace). 06:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that only an admin would b able to create it. 06:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I am fine, I don't think that I would be needing the tools. I am only doing some minor clean up work, after which it is unlikely that I will need to edit/use this wiki. 06:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Infobox "climate" I don't know what exactly I'd like to put there. I wanted to put some additional information of some sort, and thought "climate" might be something that would have an impact in the game. Presumably, terrain will have an impact on how the armies are battling against each other. If you want to rename this field... be my guest. This is a wiki, after all, and I'm certainly not stuck on a specific term here. Perhaps instead of "mountains" we could use the term "alpine". I am not really sure at the moment, and it really is just a guess based on the graphics and the name of the locations. I'm quite certain that once the game is made public that more information about the mechanics of this game will cause this template to be heavily modified.... but I wanted to have the template in place so we had a basic start to get something going and give us a head start for the future. ---- BTW, I would like to persuade you to "change your vote" on Talk:Directory/Fan websites. If there is some way that I can convince you that this page should stay on this wiki, and that we don't have to be a Wikipedia clone, I would like to try and make that plea right now. The Runescape Wiki suffers from this affliction too, and I had many people explicitly try to shut down experiments like the Grand Exchange Market Watch while I was trying to create the initial templates and pages for that project. For a couple of pages, there were RS admins who did delete some of the content I was adding... and I needed another admin in my corner to at least keep that project from getting aborted before it even started. I unfortunately see that happening all over again with this Directory idea I'm trying on this wiki for War of Legends. At least try to understand what I'm trying to accomplish first before making a rash statement like "I don't think the fansites link to us either". That isn't my goal. --Robert Horning 00:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hmm That dragon image is in use again. There always seem to be trouble with replacing images during the weekend so I've waited untill today. Premature deletion? I noticed you deleted . However, we haven't actually come to a decision as to whether we will allow personal images yet. It also feels like the user who uploaded it hasn't had much time to notice the relevant discussion. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Personal image Sorry for the image. And yes, now i read the premature deletion talk and the personal images forum thread. Also, thanks for uploading the picture. If i would've uploaded it, it would've got deleted for an inactive account.--http://i220.photobucket.com/albums/dd292/scoot1331/Snowballs.png] Alex1496 http://i220.photobuc 06:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hii Lol, hey man! We'll see, we'll see. I only came to announce sistership between our two sites. Maybe I'll stick around and help out. First I gotta get my knew default Wikia userpage looking all sleek and cool. Cheers, 03:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC)